


Reunite

by Jaspurr_Cat



Series: Grimmjow/Isshin Adventures [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grimmjow might be somewhat OOC, Isshin calling Grimmjow Kitty/Kitten, Isshin is always a loving partner, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, So I made it up, Teasing, There's smut, there's feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspurr_Cat/pseuds/Jaspurr_Cat
Summary: After the years of the Thousand-Year Blood War arc where Grimmjow isn't confirmed dead or alive, he's finally back after some years and now has to face the man who became his partner before all that crap went down. There's feelings and smut. The best of both worlds.





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd by anyone. Enjoy.

He’s been standing outside for no knows how long. Passerbys probably thought him weird as he’s unmoving, standing there like some kind of stalker whose about to knock on his crush’s door or something. Grimmjow hate how he was hesitating on going up to the door. He knew that he was still there because where else would he have gone? It’s been over a decade since he last saw him. Even though the memories were old, he could still feel his touch on his body, his lips on his, and his face and everything about him. The thoughts made Grimmjow’s jaw clench, hands curling up into fists in his hoodie pockets. It was warm outside but it was the evening now. The sun was making its farewells with night reaching over the horizon with the moon taking its place.

Grimmjow looked around once more. There’s no one around. Not that it mattered whether or not there was.  **Why can’t ya just walk up and knock? What’s the best reaction ya could get? Rejec** —He cut it there, finding himself now frowning.  _ Rejection. _ That’s the one thing lingering in his mind that got him at a stand still. What if the man in the house doesn’t want him there anymore? What if he doesn’t love him anymore? He thought the worst of the situation, unwilling to face the truth about what happened to the two of them after he left to help fight in the battle against Yhwach and his people. He wasn’t killed in the fight but he definitely wasn’t able to return in the body he was shoved back into. He could recall spending endless days in the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo, cannibalising any hollow he saw weaker than him to take its life to fuel his own. So he  _ couldn’t _ die. The memories left a bitter taste in his mouth as he didn’t want to live that life a second time but did he really have a choice then?

The ex-Espada spent more than enough time, thinking and worrying. Though he would never admit his feelings so openly as others would. He didn’t like to admit it because it made him feel weak and pathetic when he succumbs to his weaker instincts and despairs over them like he had nothing better to do.

He didn’t have all the time in the world to contemplate. In the end, he bit the dust and made his ways up to the front door. Face to face with the familiar wooden frame, he didn’t knock immediately. He had to relax himself, feeling his body trembling with  _ anxiety _ and he couldn’t believe that he’d be here again. It all felt like a ludicrous dream of his to see his then lover. He brought out a hand and held it up against the door before tapping his knuckles on the wood lightly. He could feel his stomach tightening at the anxiety he felt; the butterflies that crowded his insides as he was waiting for the person he was  _ hoping _ to see. He wished for this to be all over.

Just when he thought he’d get no answer, the door had opened and he heard the man’s voice greeting him but completely shut up when their eyes met. Grimmjow’s body froze at the door, his chest feeling tight as he stared right back at  ** _Isshin_ ** with the same shock he was looking at him with.

“ Grimmjow? ” Isshin said with absolute uncertainty.

“ Isshin.. ”

“ Fuck… ” He could hear the older man mutter under his breath as he practically grabbed him inside by the arm and shutting the door behind him. Grimmjow stumbled inside, confused and terrified all at the same time. The ex-Espada felt put on the spot even though he’s always made most things about himself in the past. He was speechless—at a loss for words now that he’s standing inside the house with Isshin standing across from him. With his senses, he could smell body wash and shampoo off from the other man, noting that he’s just showered probably.

“ I thought you were dead, Grimmjow.. ”

It took a moment before he could respond, feeling so overwhelmed by… just everything. He’s here with Isshin and he’s alive. In the flesh and bone. Well, at least in a flesh suit that he was able to use thanks to Kisuke.

“ I.. managed ta survive before I was choked out.. I just couldn’t come back here… ” Grimmjow averted his gaze, stuffing his hands back into his pocket as his shoulders sank. He couldn’t face him like he thought he could. It was just going to make him lose it without him really wanting to.

“ But why didn’t you? ”

“ Because!— ” He cried. “ I jus’ couldn’t, alright..? ” His voice fell quiet again as he didn’t want to explain what had happened. He just prayed, hoped that Isshin would just understand him this once. There are things he’s unwilling to talk about right now but he’s more than comfortable with talking about anything else that’s happened.

He could see it on Isshin’s expression that he wasn’t accepting of the circumstances but he’s not going to push it any further since it seemed to affect Grimmjow  _ that _ much. What should he do next? He could see that the younger man was unsure of what to do and as much as he would like to hug him, he thought that’d be too forward after meeting again after a decade. He can see the differences since he last saw him. The jaw bone being missing is something he’s gotten used to since Grimmjow started using a gigai especially made by Kisuke for him to exist in this world. Being that he’s an arrancar, the circumstances are a little bit different though there’s nothing that Kisuke couldn’t attempt if he’s so crafty. The once blue hair he saw was blonde now but the sky blue eyes were always the same, lined with the same teal that was unique to him. He had to admit that he missed that face, seeing it every morning in his bed.

“ Are you hungry? I was about to make dinner. ” 

“ Yeah. That’d be nice’a ya. ” Grimmjow missed this. A domestic and quiet life was what he had with Isshin aside from his work as a pseudo-shinigami while Ichigo was absent on some days. It was something close to what he desired with somebody when he was still alive. Well, he was  _ technically _ alive but at the same time, he knew he would never truly be alive again. He’s just a soul inside a corpse.

Grimmjow followed as Isshin walked to the kitchen, resting against the edge of the dining table. He’s awkward on his feet, shifting from side to side as he watched Isshin in the kitchen. He was remembering the memories they had in there from cooking together or having a drink together late at night when both of them weren’t tired. Every moment of his time with Isshin never left him and he could almost visualize it clear as day. The laughs and smiles they shared but also the arguments and fights. While they never got to a point of concern, every couple had their low points but if they could work it out, then it should be no problem. Which was what he recalled doing with Isshin after they’ve set out steam and settled down.

The boisterous and loud panther was now just a hollow and quiet kitten.

* * *

At dinner, they sat across from each other. Grimmjow spent most of it picking at his food but he still made attempts to stomach Isshin’s cooking nonetheless. While he didn’t completely require to eat, it was still a nice thing to do together again. The whole dinner was quiet and awkward for them both yet neither of them made efforts to rectify it. Grimmjow didn’t finish his food so he got up first and went to clean the dish that he ate from. It was probably the least he could do, right? Whatever wasn’t eaten was trashed and Grimmjow placed the dish in the sink to start washing it.

“ I’ll leave it on the rack, ” Grimmjow looked over at the other who was still sitting at the dinner table as he put away the sponge after scrubbing the dish and utensils. When Isshin nodded back at him, he sat the things up on the rack next to the sink to dry before going to use the hand towels to dry his hands. He’s quite unsure what to do now. Should he leave? Would Isshin stop him if he did? Was he allowed to stay here again?

“ I think I should go. Kisuke already said I could stay wit’ em for the time bein’. ” Grimmjow look to Isshin. Already, he was heading to the door to leave. “ Thanks for the meal. ”

For some reason, he hesitated on leaving. Paused at the front door, he’s staring down at his feet with a blank expression. A part of him really hoped that Isshin would offer him a room to stay in at his house but he wasn’t going to be too hopeful about it. After another wait, he slipped on his sandals, reaching for the doorknob and he left out of the door.

As he shut the door behind him, he felt his chest hurt where his heart is supposed to be.

Grimmjow pressed on as he made it out of the residence. Guess he’s going to head off back to Kisuke’s. Not that he had any place else to stay otherwise. Even though he stopped to see if Isshin would be there, he wasn’t and he gave up on hoping.

Grimmjow woke up the following morning in the futon. The first thing he did was look for Isshin but soon realized that he was alone in the room and he wasn’t in Isshin’s room. That probably ruined his morning but he got up anyways, getting changed and ready for the day. With some lended money from Kisuke that he’ll have to pay back with working for him, he was heading to the store to grab breakfast. For some reason, he had to take the longer route which would result him in passing the Kurosaki house. He doesn’t know why he decided to take this way instead of any other way. It brought him only conflicted feelings to stand outside of the house even. The air felt suffocating as he couldn’t think properly. The only thoughts he had were of Isshin and even then he wasn’t sure what the other was thinking and that only made him uneasy, made him anxious.

He stood there for who knows how long before he heard the clinic door slide open and the first thing he faced was Isshin who was looking at him, confused yet relieved at the same time. “ Grimmjow? What are you doing here? ” 

Looking at Isshin, he doesn’t know how to respond. He couldn’t say that he took this route to get to the store just to pass by the house. It would sound way too weird in his opinion so he opted to shrug, saying that he was just passing by while heading to the store. He couldn’t stand to face Isshin still. It was just… too much for him.

“ I have ta go. ” Grimmjow was ready to leave already but his name being called made him flinch. Nonetheless, he slowly turned around to Isshin at the door who looked apologetic just as much as now concerned.

“ Come by for dinner? ”

“ Okay. ” He responded after a small period of contemplation.

Then he left in the direction he was already heading before he stopped. Why did everything have to be so hard? He didn’t recall ever struggling this much.

* * *

Grimmjow wasn’t looking forward to that evening for dinner. He was practically dreading it as he sat in a bar, swirling around a cup of rum. It was probably only 4PM and he’s already at the bar, thinking about his sorrows and drinking them away despite it doing jack shit for him. He still doesn’t feel anything. Maybe being dead does this to a person. He and only a few others were in the bar, not enough to drown out his thoughts. There’s a lack of noise here that made it impossible to not think about seeing Isshin again.

* * *

He prayed to himself as he approached Isshin’s house again that day. This time he had the intent of walking in or at least since he was invited over. Grimmjow went up to the door this time with less hesitation and knocked. His eyes were focused on the ground as he heard the door open, then he looked up and greeted with a quiet ‘ hello ’. Isshin invited him inside and he did exactly that. The house was permeated with the smell of dinner and he could feel his stomach rumbling for once. Maybe he’ll eat a full meal this time.

“ How are you? ” Isshin initiated.

“ I’m fine. You? ”

“ Doing okay. Work’s a little overwhelming but not awful. ”

Grimmjow hummed as he took his seat at the dinner table in the chair he sat in last time. 

It was only minutes later that Isshin served up a delicious dinner. Some stir fry with hot rice. He’s missed the older man’s cooking for sure. Definitely better than eating rotten hollow flesh for days on end to gain any semblance of sanity while he was in Las Noches.

“ Itadakimasu. ” They said in unison before digging into the food.

Grimmjow took the first bite and felt nostalgia fill him from their dinners together long ago. It was a happier time then. Now it was different only because the circumstances made them that way. “ It’s good. ” He went for another bite, picking up some rice and vegetables with his chopsticks.

“ Yeah, I remember you liking this so I made it today. ” Isshin chuckled, lifting his eyes up to look at the man across from him while he ate his own food.

Isshin’s laughter made his nonexistent heart skip a beat as he clenched his fist that was resting on his thigh. It was so soft and genuine. How could he act so casual now? As if they haven’t been separated for a decade while Grimmjow was still struggling to grasp onto this reality. Why couldn’t he just accept it yet?

“ Hey, why don’t you stay the night? ”

That caught his attention almost immediately. Was Isshin offering him an invitation to stay at the house? Grimmjow’s throat suddenly felt dry and he lost all will to speak so he just sheepishly nodded, going to take another bite from his food. It was unexpected but if he lied and said he wasn’t happy to hear it, then he would being doing himself a disservice when this was what he wanted too.

Dinner wrapped up nicely with small talk about Isshin’s work and what Grimmjow was doing for Kisuke while he stayed here and used one of his specialty gigai’s. Grimmjow helped with some of the dishes but retired to the living room where he sat on the couch, on his phone and playing some mobile game he found to be enough of a distraction. Waiting on Isshin, he peered into the kitchen at the elder’s back and couldn’t help his desires and admire that ass he’s seen naked on more than one occasion. What he wanted to do to it was another thing on its own and he wasn’t going to ruin the whole thing by getting horny about an old man he’s been dating and fucking for who knows how long but only recently been reunited with. That’s a bit too much even for him. Isshin eventually finished and made his way into the kitchen, sleeves rolled up and looking nice as ever according to Grimmjow’s thought process.

Grimmjow made room besides him for Isshin to sit. The couch shifting under the weight of the other man sitting down. While he’s more comfortable now than before with being close, he was half expecting Isshin to say something and soon he found his hunch to be right as he heard the other start to speak.

“ I know you might not be wanting to talk a lot but I just need to know about us. Where we are. You being here and I’m unable to see you doesn’t sit right with me. ”

Grimmjow hesitated for a second. “ Yeah.. I jus’… don’t know how ta bring things up.. ” He admitted much to his dismay. “ I know that you still don’t know  _ exactly _ what happened after whatever Ichigo told you. ”

“ I’m not going to make you say anything but I just need to know about us.. I get that you’ve only been here for a little bit and haven’t adjusted but I don’t think it’ll be any different than it was ten years ago, ” Isshin moved in closer towards Grimmjow on the couch.

“ ..It’s not different… But I jus’.. ” He swallowed, “ ..didn’t know how ya would feel ‘bout everything. I showed up an’ we barely spoke yesterday over dinner. ”

Grimmjow was struggling to make his words sound right. He’s not confident in his capabilities to have a serious conversation with how he already has issues expressing his emotions in a controlled and behaved manner. His impulsivity and anger usually take the better of him in most situations.

“ You don’t have to come back immediately.. But I would like you here again. ” Isshin confessed as he reached a hand out to cup Grimmjow’s cheek only if he allowed it. The ex-Espada’s reaction wasn’t to pull away or flinch so he assumed he had the okay to push forward. The elder pulled the younger towards him, making him almost climb onto his lap as a result. Grimmjow’s proximity to Isshin was inches away from his face. The gap has never been this close between them in so long that they both freeze like that for a moment.

Unsure of how Grimmjow would react, Isshin kissed him anyway. It wasn’t given by a deeper passion. A sincere kiss from a lover that made Grimmjow melt on Isshin’s lap. It’s been so long… Tragically long that he was so starved and never realized until he felt Isshin’s lips upon his. Grimmjow reciprocate it after a brief second of gaining his composure, his arms moving to snake around Isshin’s neck. They adjusted until Isshin had  _ his _ cat back in his arms, on his lap where he belonged for the most part. The kiss broke only because they needed air. Grimmjow’s cheeks were dusted a light pink as he stared back at Isshin. Those dark eyes that he could get lost in always.

What more could he want right now? He has Isshin below him and it felt like they never separated for that long. Grimmjow leaned in this time for another kiss. Deeper and deeper he sank into it, long fingernails digging into Isshin’s shoulder and skin. Isshin’s hand pressing into his lower back was well received as Grimmjow couldn’t help but to  _ grind _ against the other. He would know the consequences but he’s so absorbed their making out to care. At the end of it, they would both be satisfied. Pink, puffy lips and sultry eyes seemed to be the look Grimmjow was sporting as he pulled away from Isshin, his chest falling and rising with deep breaths. Lord he’s missed this with Isshin. Feeling as though he didn’t have to be awkward about his sex drive being so high all the time, he was comfortable with expressing his heavy desires that could easily be met with just a kiss that slowly turns into more.

“ I want ya real bad… Ya don’t know how much I miss everythin’ ‘bout ya. ” Grimmjow admitted. He couldn’t help himself any longer when he felt such strong urges to do something with Isshin. A smartass would equate it to Grimmjow being part cat. “ Please… I gotta have ya.. ” He was sounding almost desperate for him—something that Grimmjow seldom ever sounded like or even looked like with how his cheeks were flushed and he was biting his lip all sexy like that.

Isshin knew he couldn’t resist it as much as he wanted to believe it. Grimmjow was too goddamn sexy when he’s like this. He was just a little more whiny and needy for his touch and it turned him on so much. He started by having Grimmjow take off his hoodie and shirt, throwing it off onto the living room floor. He recognized each scar as being still there and especially the one going down the centre of his chest that he received from his son. No matter what Grimmjow was still real sexy, scars or not. A hand supporting Grimmjow’s lower back as he went directly for the collarbone, kissing there and nibbling at the delicate skin. It was one of Grimmjow’s weak points and he knew this as he’s basically made a mental map of all parts that turned on the panther.

Grimmjow in response let out a low mewl as he felt Isshin’s lips and stubble rubbing against his skin. He hated how the man knew how to pleasure him so well without a second thought. All of his weak points exposed in and found in their many trysts in the bedroom or otherwise. There wasn’t a spot that Isshin didn’t know of that caused such an excited reaction from the cat. 

There's a shift in position. Isshin shuffled them around until Grimmjow's back pressed to the coffee table, the cold making him hiss. The combination of Isshin's body heat and warm hands versus the coldness of the table surface and air made Grimmjow squirm but he was held still. The hands on his hip, thumb tracing over the exposed hipbone from where he wore his pants a little low. The trail leading down to his pelvis was more than obvious.

Isshin's lips only trailed further down from under his chest to his navel, biting and kissing the scarred skin until he was just at the edge of his jeans. Grimmjow was watching through lustful orbs, biting his lip as the look he received seemed to ask for permission that he gave a subtle nod to. The next part involved Isshin undoing his pants, grabbing them and dragging them down his legs until he remained only in his underwear. His briefs had a small stain from the precum he leaked. He could see the way Isshin eyes him, knowing exactly what he's done to him. Cheeks flared up pink as he turned his head away, eyes closing shut and taking a deep breath. Soon, he could feel the large palm resting over his groin, squeezing and rubbing his erection through his briefs. Grimmjow let out a choked moan at the feeling. It was familiar yet also foreign at the same time. He doesn't know how to really process all of this.

" You're so reactive, Hyosuke… "

" S-Shut it… 's been too long, ya idiot.. "

Isshin could only smile and chuckle at his partner's retort. Yes, it has been too long but all of this should be familiar rather than new or strange. Finding it good to move forward, he made the next move to take off Grimmjow's briefs as well. His cock twitched when exposed to the cool air and Isshin could only admire it. It wasn't too big or too small. The size and thickness was appropriate to Grimmjow's body. Though it was almost completely overwhelmed when Isshin took it into his hand and started to stroke. He didn't need to move his hand so much to give his partner ample pleasure to soak in. Eyes would glance up and down from his cock to his face to gauge reactions. From Grimmjow's slightly heavier breathing, the quiet noises that he could hear, and how his body trembled showed just how good Isshin was at pleasuring him. The thought made him feel confident and press forward as he brought his face closer until he could lick a stripe up the underside of his cock that made the panther squirm even more.

" F-Fuck… Babe.. "

And then he does it again, giving it kitten licks following until he was able to engulf it in the warm of his mouth and Grimmjow was  _ gone _ . The panther was writhing from the pleasure, back arching as his sensitive body reacted at the pleasure. The free hand on Isshin was used to press him down and make him sit still while Isshin would suck him off, his tongue pressing against the small slit at the top or running up and down the length of his cock. It wasn't rare whenever he had decided to service his cat in such a way but he took pleasure from it and enjoyed every single second as he let his cat take everything he has to offer. Grimmjow was reaching out one hand into Isshin's hair and tugging..  ** _hard_ ** . The older male couldn't help but to moan around Grimmjow's cock that it only made it all the more arousing for the both of them.

Grimmjow's eyes were squeezed shut as he was held down to stop from moving so much. He couldn't handle how amazing this felt. Isshin's mouth was so warm and wonderful. The way he bobbed his head on it, his tongue.. Just everything. He couldn't help but submit to these carnal desires of his, wallowing in the sea of arousal and lust.

Isshin had the intentions of getting him off before he'd really have his way with Grimmjow. He continued his head bobbing, teasing every sensitive part until he could feel the twitching of his cock and a curse falling from the panther's lip when he came into Isshin's mouth.

" F-Fuck.. Shit… " He was still coming down from the highs of his orgasmic bliss, his body falling limp on the table when Isshin pulled off, swallowing the salty cum. Grimmjow's cock was softening but he knew that this wasn't truly enough to satisfy his great sexual appetite. It's a miracle how Isshin can even match it without feeling fatigued from his older age. Grimmjow slowly lifted himself up with his elbows propping him. Isshin was still rock hard which was the problem now.

" Yer still hard, " his comment was obvious.

" As if I let myself get off while I was dealing with you. "

" I ain't through yet. "

" I didn't expect you to be. You like it when I fuck you even after you've came. You're oversensitive and you just get even  _ louder _ . I like it when you're that way. " Isshin was smirking.

The dirty comment left Grimmjow with blushed cheeks where the rest of his body flushed in the afterglow of cumming. His body blushed a soft pink against pale skin. They remained stagnant for only moments more before Isshin was finding himself back between his legs and they were kissing, clashing tongues and hands all over each other. It wasn't very safe to do anything on the glass coffee table so they both were going to move. The couch was fine enough. Isshin picked up his partner by his ass, scooting back into the couch in the same position as they started. A naked Grimmjow sitting on his lap was probably the best thing he could ask for right now. Now that he's got him in his grasp again, he would proceed to knead his fingers into the other's ass and press kisses to his chest again before finding a nipple and wrapping his lips around it. Fingers spread the cheeks apart, one of his fingers pressing against the hole.

Grimmjow hissed at the slight intrusion without proper lube. It was going to hurt like a motherfucker if Isshin didn't use lube and he wasn't looking forward to feeling pain so he growled out below to his partner to grab some damn lube. Although he's almost reluctant, he heeded Grimmjow's words and moved the panther off his lap to get up. It was only a few moments later that he returned from the bedroom presumably with a bottle of lube. 

" Happy? "

" Better than yer fat cock rippin' me a new one. "

" I'll be doing more than that with my  ** _fat_ ** cock. "

" Just get on wit' it. "

Isshin could sense Grimmjow's impatience but he would take his time with his partner to his desires. He sat down again, the bottle of lube next to him as one hand pat his lap to Grimmjow. Almost timidly, the cat would crawl back onto his lap, straddling his thighs. There was no time between Isshin getting his hands back on Grimmjow and actually getting on his lap. In an instant, he was circling his tongue around a nipple and finding Grimmjow's hole again. This time one hand had grabbed for the lube and popped the cap, pouring a small dollop right on his asshole. Isshin's thumb smeared it around deliberately until there's no more friction as he now attempted to push his thumb in. After a moment of resistance, he was able to breach his opening and slowly move his finger in and out. Grimmjow had his arms around Isshin's neck, holding onto him. His face buried into his shoulder as he felt himself being worked open.

There's no denying the soft squelching sound as his fingers enter and leave his body. Since a few minutes passed, Isshin had made it in another finger and then a third when he felt ready. Grimmjow pushed his ass out to fuck back against those fingers in him. His once soft dick was now steadily becoming hard once more, dripping strings of precum into Isshin's pants. Quiet mewls and moans were muffled in Isshin's shoulder but he could still hear how wanton they were. He was really enjoying himself, isn't he? Isshin would push it by  _ forcing _ in a fourth finger that has Grimmjow absolutely writhing in both delight and pain. The stretch was intense only because it's been awhile. He couldn't be blamed.

All of this pleasure was sending Grimmjow to a different realm. His mind was blank and the only thing he can think of is Isshin fucking him on that amazing cock of his. He wanted to feel that in him, making love to him, fucking him into whatever surface they were on. God, how he missed all of this. Isshin felt teeth bite into his shoulder, exceptionally long fangs threatening to tear through him as Grimmjow muffled his needy whines into his shoulder.

" Does my kitty want something  _ better _ ? " Isshin cooed in a teasing tone as he pulled his fingers from his slick hole, leaving him clenching around nothing. The stretched rim had nothing to fill it.

There's no response but another whine.

" Hm. All you have to do is ask, Grimmjow. Be a good boy for me and tell me what you want. Ask for it. " He wiped his fingers on his sweats, using that hand now to knead his fingers into the plump flesh of Grimmjow's ass.

" F-Fuck me.. " Grimmjow pulled away to whimper, his voice edging on desperation.

" What was that?  **Louder.** " And that was a command.

" Please fuck me… Give me yer dick please. I want it so bad.. " He spoke up reluctantly, forced to swallow his pride yet he couldn't find the anger to care when he's like this. It was like going through a phase of his heat if he were to be a real feline.

" Good boys get rewarded. " Isshin said.

Next was a blur of movements as Grimmjow found himself in his knees, ass out with his upper body against the back cushion of the couch. Isshin was up and standing behind him. Peering over his shoulder, he saw that the man's pants was tugged down just enough to expose his hard and heavy erection. It was still the same in Grimmjow's eyes. The girth and length would always ruin him but he loved it. One hand planted on his hip, pulling him back slightly until he was ass to tip with Isshin's cock. Slowly, he could feel it breaching his entrance. Isshin pushed in, his hole easily accepting his cock from all the prep he did. It was still nice and slick, making it all the nicer. Then he slammed home, jolting the ex-Espada forward as a cry was ripped from his throat.

Grimmjow was about to swear at Isshin but there wasn't any sort of retaliation when he started to thrust roughly, breaking into a punishing pace from the start. His head dropped onto his arms as he couldn't help the lewd moans and mewls that left his lips with every thrust. Isshin wasn't going easy on him, not that he expected any less. The feeling of hands holding his hips, pulling him back to meet in the middle of the thrust made him into a mess. A sweat drenched, moaning whore on Isshin's couch. His dick was bouncing between his legs, precum dripping onto the cushion beneath. Good thing it was leather and easier to clean. 

He loved this feeling of being used but he also knew that he enjoyed it so it worked out for everyone. Isshin have treated him sometimes as nothing more than a hole to be fucked when Grimmjow really was in the mood for that. It was all consensual but there was an exhilarating feeling of being nothing more than a playtoy that added to the lovemaking. This was one of those instances. Isshin was only chasing his own orgasm, using Grimmjow to do so. His mind focused on nothing more than to fuck this hole and fill it with his cum. That was the goal here. Grimmjow had no complaints like he would about other things. Reduced to cries and moans that words were incoherent and was just gibberish.

" Fuck, baby.. You're so damn tight! " Isshin punctuated it with a hard thrust into Grimmjow, ripping out another loud cry from him. His hole was surely abused and stretched but begged for more, squeezing Isshin's dick and pulling it back in.

Grimmjow's knee gave out under him a long time ago and the only reason he was still up was because of Isshin's hands holding him. He was far from this world right now. He's on cloud nine with the pleasure he felt. Isshin had to be close but he didn't want it to be over just yet.

" S-Shit.. Baby, I'm coming soon… I'm gonna make you come before that.. " Isshin ran a hand along the curve of Grimmjow's spine, getting a tremor from him as a result. Leaning over, he hooked his arms under Grimmjow's and pulled him back until he was back to chest with him though the thrusts never stopped. The angle that this forced them into made it that Isshin's cock was rubbing against the most sensitive parts of his partner's body, hitting into his prostate and forcing an orgasm from his trembling body only minutes later. The cum splattered on his chest but mostly it was on the couch and floor. Isshin admired the mess he's made of his partner before focusing the last few moments on getting him through his orgasm and working towards his own.

" Hyosuke.. I'm gonna fill you up so good. " He grunted against the shell of his ear, holding him up still. Fucking him through the orgasm had him tighten so nicely that Isshin used it to get off finally. He held him tightly as he came, pouring his load into the other. It felt so good to have this. He never thought he'd be here, having his partner after so long and being able to do this with him. A satisfied sigh left his lips as he finally can feel his cock going limp and slowly he pulled out. Against him, Grimmjow let out a low whine but nothing more. His body was trembling and he had no qualms with supporting him. Cradling the panther in his arms, he picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom downstairs since it was closest. It was a bath for guests so he placed him down in the tub, turning on the water and filling it up with warm water.

He could see blue hues watching him from the corner of his eyes, half lidded and happy. " Give me a kiss, idiot. " He smiled and obliged happily, shuffling over to Grimmjow where he captured his cheek in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. It was tender and soft. He loved how Grimmjow looked after sex. He was so much softer and didn't look like he was going to kill the next person to mess with him. While he waited for the water to fill, he took the opportunity to slip his soft cock back into his pants and pay attention to Grimmjow before he'd have to clean up their mess in the living room.

When it got to an appropriate level, he turned off the faucet and used his cupped hands to pour water over top of Grimmjow's head. Usually, he didn't like it when Isshin bathed him after sex much like a cat doesn't like baths. But he's too mellow, too tired to fight. Honestly, it was so cute how Grimmjow fell into his touch when he lattered up his hair. All of this wasn't anything dirty or lewd by any means. It was a way for them to bond and sometimes they showered together and cleaned each other; sometimes it was shower sex. No matter what it may be, it was all the same. Intimacy was something they both enjoy when alone and the few times they have it, it was worth taking the opportunity.

Isshin helped Grimmjow clean up from head to toe, making sure to be delicate around his ass where he had to clean out his own mess he made of the younger male. Though it was a really hot sight seeing cum run down between his legs. He would love to ingrain that image into his mind forever. After everything was said and done, he had Grimmjow dry himself off for the most part while he went to grab him some clothing from upstairs. Everything would be a bit oversized given their body difference but it's fine. Grimmjow would wear it all the same.

" Rest. I'll clean up. " He pressed a kiss to his temple, letting Grimmjow finish up in the bathroom.

He watched as Isshin's back disappeared out of the bathroom and away into the living room. The clothing he had weren't his own but Isshin's and it was coated in his scent. He was drowning in it as he brought the shirt up to his nose and inhaled.  _ Fuck _ . He missed him so much, he realized. The things they did meant something. He thought back to the acts they had performed only an hour ago, feeling his face heat up at the thought. Lifting his shirt, he saw the hand imprints in his skin where Isshin had gripped so tight. At his hips, just above where the pants sat. " It'll heal. " He told himself before preparing to leave the bathroom to find Isshin.

He saw that Isshin was just finishing up, wiping down the couch. The smile that was thrown his way made his body heat up, only to attempt returning it timidly. He doesn't know why he's like this right now. Why is he acting like a timid school girl all of a sudden? He got that he's tired and probably need some rest but it didn't explain why does everything Isshin do make his whole body react. Grimmjow was never timid or apprehensive about anything. Well… About a lot of things. Even then he has no reason to feel like this before Isshin.

" What now? " He'd ask before he could think through his words. Maybe that sounded bad.

Isshin's laugh made him doubt more as he walked over to the younger, dirty towels and wipes in hand but the other grasped his face to bring him in for another sweet kiss. Short and tender. " Anything you want to. " He then left to throw those away. After he was done, he returned to Grimmjow who was still standing in the living room aimlessly.

" What do you want to do? " Two hands set on his hips but the hold wasn't so tight.

Looking at him, Grimmjow shrugged. " I have no idea. Especially after tha'.. We'd usually do it at night an' then sleep… " He let out a hushed laughter, hands coming to rest on Isshin's forearms and giving it a light squeeze. " I woulda suggest a round two if m'ass didn't feel like it got jackhammered. " His tone was teasing and accusatory of his partner who absolutely didn't hold back when going to town on him.

" Got carried away… Not having you for so long just.. It slipped from me. " Isshin returned the laughter as he pulled Grimmjow close to him, letting him lay his head on his shoulder.

" I can use a nap.. I'm fuckin' tired from fucking ya. " Grimmjow couldn't stop the yawn before it had escaped.

" Yeah? The bedroom it is then. "

" Maybe round two if I feel better. "

" You're going to be the death of me, kitty. "


End file.
